


Sweet Tooth

by CourtneyCocoa



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Annoying Siblings, Custom Ryder - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyCocoa/pseuds/CourtneyCocoa
Summary: Vetra and Ryder go on a date, and their siblings tag along.





	

“You did this Ryder,” Vetra growled over her coffee.

The Pathfinder took a long sip of her milkshake and counted to ten. When her girlfriend had asked if she wanted to check out the new bakery opening on the Nexus, it sounded like a great idea. The Initiative was finally doing well enough to start bringing non-essential personnel out of cryo, which meant a lot of the small comforts that people had gone without over the last year were slowly coming back. And when Sidera Nyx asked if she could join them she thought, why not? How could she have known that the unthinkable would happen?

That her brother would show up.

“So how did you two love birds meet anyway?” Desmond asked, elbowing his sister in the ribs with a wink. Ryder was going to strangle him.

“How does anyone meet my sister?” Sidera giggled. “Vetra saw a damsel in distress and just had to play hero.”

“Lay off the Earth vids Sid” Vetra muttered, glaring daggers at her sister.

Desana Ryder sank further into her seat. Her brother was supposed to be resting in the Med Bay, not wandering around the Habitation Deck. “Does Dr. Carlyle even know that you’re here?” she grumbled at him. Her brother shrugged and took a sip of his smoothie. “Relax sis, what the good doctor doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Plus I needed the fresh air.”

“It’s the same air!” Ryder hissed. “It gets recycled throughout the station.”

Sidera gave Desmond a pointed look. “Well I’m glad that you’re here. I need to know what I should get these two for a wedding gift. Do humans even do those?” she asked innocently. Next to her Vetra seemed to be suffering a heart attack.

“We do. Although I never thought this day would come, my sister being the loner that she is,” he considered. “You have any ideas?”

“A cat! No, two cats!”

Desmond frowned. “Uh…my sister doesn’t really do cats,” he muttered. Sidera shrieked across from him and stared at Ryder, horrified.

“You don’t like cats?”she cried. Several couples around the café looked toward Ryder’s table and began whispering.

The Pathfinder shifted nervously in her seat. “I’m more of a dog person I guess? But cats are ok, sometimes.”

Sidera looked heartbroken. “You can’t marry her,” she mumbled at Vetra, only half joking.

Vetra slammed her coffee down and turned to her sister. “No one’s getting married Sid!” she shouted. Ryder made a surprised noise across the table and Vetra grabbed her hand, panicking. “No, no, that’s not what I meant! Look Sid, Ryder and I only just started dating and we’re not even thinking about that yet. I mean it’s not out of the question but-” she buried her face in her other hand. “Spirits!”

Desmond gave her a consolatory look. “Relax Vetra. We understand, and the moment you two decide to tie the knot just let us know. We’ll handle everything, right Sid?” 

“Right!” Sidera and Desmond knocked their glasses together and continued talking about possible wedding locations and whose sibling would propose to the other one first. Vetra snaked her hand under the table and squeezed Ryder’s thigh. “Love you,” she mouthed, then glanced at their siblings and added a quick “Sorry.” 

Ryder laced their fingers together and smiled. “Worth it.”


End file.
